


Pretty

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dresses, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposes he would look… good. The dress would show his legs and Wade always says they are fantastic, sexy and make him want to bite them all night long.</p>
<p>Peter discovers the magic of crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

Peter is an expert on a lot of things, but he isn’t an expert on dresses, frilly gowns and cute blouses. He can tell if a certain colour is bad with another one, but that’s it. Every time Aunt May asked him if she looked good for her crochet night with her friends, he just shrugged and reassured her - “Yes, Aunt May, you always look fine.”

Of course he has some tastes, but he’s a _man_ and he never showed interest about feminine fashion and the most recent trends. To tell the truth, he doesn’t even care.

Wade surprised him. He does it often, but this was a different kind of surprise, the kind that makes Peter blush and lick his lips as he imagines that strong body in a lolita or sheath dress fucking him like there is no tomorrow.

Speak of kinks you didn’t know you had.

So yes, he may not be an expert on dresses, but he loves the way Wade wears them. Must be because of his scarred muscles badly hidden beneath the soft fabric and cute ribbons. Or maybe it’s the way he looks at Peter, hungry and amused by his obvious arousal. Probably it’s also the discordance between the fine grace of the dresses and Wade’s external roughness and virility.

Even more surprising is how Wade seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff. He hates long skirts because “they make his waist look fat”. Short, puffy gowns show better his thighs and the corset must not be too loose, so his chest won’t appear too big. Colours are important too and so are details like ribbons, lace and gems.

Sometimes Peter wonders if Wade is aware of how feminine and sophisticated - and not “manly as Duke Nukem” - he can be.

Right now, in front of the mirror in their bedroom, he’s thinking he would like to know Wade’s secret. How can someone so crude, someone who can’t sit for two minutes straight, be so refined when wearing a simple dress? It’s not about the skin and scars, Peter never cared about those; on the contrary the deep, red lines and scabs somehow make the sight of Wade in a skirt even more appealing and sexy.

Peter looks down at the simple white dress he has found in the closet. Wade wore it just one day - saying he used it for a mission with zombie presidents -, then he forgot it under a pile of shirts. It’s wrinkled, but still clean and Peter presses it on his chest to admire himself in the mirror.

He supposes he would look… good. The dress would show his legs and Wade always says they are fantastic, sexy and make him want to bite them all night long.

Laughing fondly at Wade’s words, Peter decides to give it a chance. Just to see how he would look like in girly clothes. He has no idea what he will do with this info once he gets it, but knowing himself and his limits is important, right? His legs may even be sexy and nice, but he’s pretty sure he’s too skinny to wear Wade’s dresses in a good way. His boyfriend always reassures him he would look _fabulous_ and it’s only now that Peter finally decides to give it a try.

He slowly takes off his clothes and puts on the white dress, smelling Wade’s strong scent on it - food, gunpowder, but also the deodorant Peter convinced him to buy and use.

"Okay…" he grumbles, suddenly aware of what he’s doing. The image in the mirror looks comical; he doesn’t have enough muscles to fill the dress and it falls weirdly on his shoulders. It almost looks like a white bag and it has lost every trace of elegance and grace.

He also didn’t shave this morning, so his legs - even if they _are_ nice, he has to admit - make the whole sight even more… puzzling. Strange. He’s sure this would look ten times better on Wade.

"Maybe it’s too large." Peter thinks out loud, feeling a small disappointment burning inside, hurting his pride. How the hell does Wade look beautiful and sexy in every single different dress and skirt?

He rummages into the closet, hoping to find a smaller size or a model that can make his body look like a _body_ and not an old stick.

He remembers folding one of Wade’s favorites yesterday after laundry and after removing some jeans and boxers he sees it. This one is pretty simple too, but at least it has some colours on it and the waist is tighter, held by an elastic.

When he looks at himself in the mirror, Peter smirks. This dress is shorter than the white one, it fits him better, the red and black colour reminds him of Wade. There is blue lace on the hem and that reminds him of his Spider-Man costume and he knows that’s probably why Wade bought it.

Now that he knows some dresses _can_ look good on him, he feels satisfied and his pride doesn’t hurt anymore. It shouldn’t matter so much, but he can’t help but feel happy with himself, so he keeps observing the way the puffy sleeves fall on his arms, the gracious pattern on the collar, the ribbon on the back.

He’s so focused on the image in the mirror, he doesn’t even hear the door open.

He hears Wade’s exclamation, though, and yelps and flails, stumbling back.

"Oh fuck me sideways, what the…"

"W-Wade!" Peter looks down, sees the dress and panics, realizing with full brain capability what he is doing. He’s about to take off the dress and jump off the window to hide in a hole for the rest of his life, but Wade rushes to him with big steps and grabs his forearm to stop him.

"Is it my birthday?" he asks, eyes large and shocked, marveling at how Peter looks sexy, so gorgeous for him and him only. "It’s not Christmas, I’m sure of that. So it can only be my birthday!"

"I-It’s not." Peter says and Wade shakes his head, because he can’t grasp _this_ , he can’t find an explanation, he probably thinks he’s having an hallucination.

"I wanted to try one of your dresses." Peter admits after a defeated sigh. "I was curious and… and wondered if I could wear one well as you do. You always say nice things about my butt and legs, but…"

"Why didn’t you call me, you stupid web-head?" Wade looks extremely offended now. "We could have played dress up together!"

"W-Well, you were sleeping on the sofa and I opened the closet and it was all so sudden, I just thought…"

"Breathe, Petey." Wade grins grabbing appreciatively his ass and Peter moans, pressing himself against the hard body smelling of bacon and beer.

"I can’t believe you actually did this." the scarred man mumbles as he kisses his neck; Peter hums and returns the kisses, grinding slowly against him.

"We can play dress up now if you want to. But I already tried the white dress." Peter frowns, still disappointed by that. "It’s not that good on me."

"Oh, Petey!" Wade coos lifting him and carrying him to the bed, where he lays him down. "You would look beautiful even in a trash bag!"

"My, aren’t you sweet! Be careful or you will make me swoon."

"That’s the plan." and Wade lifts the hem of the dress, pressing his face on Peter’s boxers, just where a slight bump is slowly rising.

"Wanna try a skirt later?" Wade asks with a lascivious grin as he licks the erection beneath the fabric and Peter, biting back his moans, nods frantically and pushes the bald head further into the heat, longing for contact, for Wade’s skin on his own.

"You look really good, Peter." the scarred man growls finally pulling down the boxers and setting the erection free. "So fucking pretty." and Peter blushes at those words, a smile on his lips; hearing Wade say that it’s worth any embarrassment.

"I want to try the lolita dress too." he gasps when Wade starts mouthing his manhood and his hoarse laughter reverberates through it.

And when Wade lifts the dress up to his waist and pounds into him with an awed and hungry look, Peter really feels beautiful, even if he never considered himself to be that handsome or good-looking, just average.

Wade is making him feel like this and it would be almost ironic, funny, if it wasn’t so endearing. So Peter silently promises - as he loudly gasps, moans and goes through blinding pleasure - that he will keep making Wade feel pretty too.


End file.
